


More than a crush

by DerekClarkWinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Cute Winn, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Winn has a crush on Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekClarkWinn/pseuds/DerekClarkWinn
Summary: Clark Kent x Winn Schott Jr. because they are so fucking adorable.
 
Fuck, what should he do? Clark Kent sat on HIS fucking couch! Maybe he could sell it on eBay or Winn could cuddle the couch all day and night. Yeah, that would be even better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in english and my english is not the best, so don't judge me please. I know it is kinda short but I wanted to write a ClarkxWinn fanfiction.. because I love them so hard togehter.. don't judge me for my bad English xD I worked so hard on this.. so I hope you enjoy it :)

It took him not too much time to understand that he was head over in love with Clark Kent. I meant look at that ass. And the dense black hair, it really looked soft. How couldn't Winn not want it to touch? The hazel eyes of Clark would be for sure the death of him. Maybe he shouldn't stare so long at the man with the broad shoulder, who sat on his couch.

Fuck, what should he do? Clark Kent sat on HIS fucking couch! Maybe he could sell it on eBay or Winn could cuddle the couch all day and night. Yeah, that would be even better.

"So... you like me?", started Clark to ask. "Uh.. what? Excuse me, but do you really asked me if I like you? Wow.. hehe.. everybody likes you.", Winn stuttered nervously. The man in front of him stood up, laughed softly and amused. "Winn, you know what I mean." "Do I know that?" "Yes, you do." While Clark spoke he came closer to Winn with every step until he stood close in front of him. "Yes, I do.. and you really make me nervous..so if I would like you.. I mean if I would like you really bad, what would you do? I'm just asking.", Winn asked. With an amused expression on his face Clark spoked, "I would kiss you right now if you would like it.. I mean if you would like it really bad." Winn stared at him with wide eyes. Was he dreaming? 

"Are you kidding me? You, Clark Kent aka Superman, want to kiss me?" "Yeah, why are you looking so surprised? You kinda cute.", he said. Winn blushed, "Uh.. whatever..you talked about kissing?" Without a word, he put his lips on Winn's and fuck, it felt so good. Winn felt the warm hands of Superman on his cheeks. He never dreamed that a kiss with Clark could be so beautiful. It was like falling. Falling on soft clouds. 

After a while Winn breaked of the kiss and said with a dreamy voice, "The kiss was _super_."

If you unterstand.


End file.
